


Driving home for Christmas

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Exhibitionism, M/M, Road Trips, please be careful doing this on the road, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Benny go to visit Sam and Jess in California. It's quite a long drive, though, and Dean wants to thank Benny for being such an amazing boyfriend/partner.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: road head





	Driving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a square fill for the spn kink bingo. The square in question is road head.
> 
> Please be careful when doing this, okay?

** Driving home for Christmas **

****

Dean sighs as he packs his stuff to get ready for the eight hour drive to California. He loves Sam, really, but sometimes he just doesn’t get why he had to go live in California instead of closer to Dean. Luckily he doesn’t have to drive all on his own – Benny is joining him this time around.

 

They’ve been fucking on and off for quite some time, but right now is an ‘on’ time, and Benny said he’d like to meet Sam, which is why they are now almost on their way to California. It’s just the last bits that need packing, and then they are ready to hit the road. They take the Impala, of course, since Sam is still a little shit and asks if she’s still running every time they call.

 

Benny slides in behind the steering wheel and starts her up, and Dean is quick to get in the passenger seat. He does a double and triple check, making absolutely sure that they have everything with them, Christmas presents included.

 

“We have everything, Dean,” Benny says. He kisses Dean on the cheek and grins. “We’ll be fine. We can buy replacement underwear in California, too.”

 

Dean sighs and turns around to face Benny. “I’m just–”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Benny says. “You’re afraid that we forgot the present for Jess, and that Sam won’t like me, and that you’re going to ruin their entire Christmas, and that we’re going to fight over whatever and break up. Well, stop it.” Benny takes a more gentle tone when he continues. “We didn’t fight in the past… what? Two years? What makes you think we’re going to start now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean whispers, and he leans into the comfort of the embrace Benny offers.

 

“We’ll do just fine, Dean,” the man whispers, and squeezes Dean’s shoulders once before straightening up and repositioning the rear mirror of the car. “Now, let’s get going, okay? The longer we are here, the later we’ll arrive, and I don’t want to arrive after ten at night, okay?”

 

Dean nods, and with that they are finally on the road. Benny drives most of the way – normally Dean would insist on doing that, but he’d slept badly and the first two hours he just feels like he’d turn the car around to go home again – so Dean sleeps until Benny wakes him up to get some second breakfast. Dean has no clue where they are, but there’s good food. He knows Benny is coddling him right now but he needs it so he lets it slide.

 

After this second breakfast, Dean takes the wheel for a while. They agreed to split up the journey in several smaller bits and that they would switch after bathroom or food breaks, and it works out pretty well. The roads are quiet, but when Dean and Benny aren’t talking about anything and everything, they listen to the tapes Dean still has in the car. It’s still the same mix of Led Zeppelin and AC/DC and Motorhead – with some added newer tapes Dean had put together painstakingly.

 

After a few hours the roads just look like long stretches of nothingness, so Dean pulls off at the first place that offers lunch options and fuel. They need to refuel the Impala anyway, so why not take their lunch, too? Once again, Benny gets him good food and insists on paying for him, and now Dean is getting suspicious. Why is Benny acting so kindly? It’s a little… too much. He’ll have to do something back, now. Their relationship is based on equality and they agreed not to lie to the other (or hide things), so this… this is weird. Maybe Benny thinks Dean is still feeling off about visiting Sam and Jess and their picture perfect house. Maybe Dean is overthinking this. He probably is. Dean sighs and looks over at his partner. Calling Benny his boyfriend sounds immature, so Dean calls him his partner. Benny is too much to him to be anything less than that. Benny is too much to him to _lose_ over something like this.

 

When Benny gets behind the wheel again and starts scolding Dean for not adjusting the rear view mirror when he started driving, Dean just smiles.

 

“Get driving, old man,” he says, sticking out his tongue. “We did alright, nothing happened. We’re on the highway, anyway. I don’t see any problems with that.”

 

Benny grumbles for a few more minutes before he settles fully in the seat and starts enjoying driving the car again. Somehow both Dean and Benny love the hell out of the car, and Dean is glad that he found someone so similar to himself. The music and some light talking keeps them occupied for a few hours, and when they fall silent it isn’t awkward. Dean smiles to himself some more and he catches Benny glancing over more than once. Dean stretches and lets his shirt ride up. Seducing Benny while in the car is something that’s still on his to-do list, and now seems like a good time as any.

 

He starts unbuttoning his flannel shirt, and Benny’s eyes stay on Dean for longer than probably is okay while driving.

 

“Eyes on the road,” Dean says softly. Benny blinks but returns his stare to the road. Dean exhales softly and checks the glove compartment for wet wipes. They are still there and he smiles. Time to get the fun started. He turns toward Benny and bends over, nosing around Benny’s crotch area. Dean hears a soft gasp, and Benny’s hand lands in Dean’s hair soon after.

 

“Dean…”

 

Dean sits up a little to shush Benny, and then starts undoing Benny’s jeans. The button pops easily but the zipper is a little more difficult since Benny’s dick is already getting harder. Dean can feel it straining against the zipper and he moans in appreciation. He puts a quick kiss on Benny’s lips, not waiting for reciprocation, and tugs down the zipper slowly. Dean wants to increase the pressure, but he also wants Benny’s dick in his mouth as soon as possible, so the closer he gets to baring it to the cooler air in the car, the more excited he gets.

 

When Benny’s dick finally springs free, Dean licks his lips and blows some air over the top. Benny shivers, but his dick jumps in excitement, and Dean bows down to take the tip into his mouth. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Benny too much – he’s driving, still – but Dean simply can’t wait.

 

“Dean!” Benny sounds already out of breath, and Dean grins around Benny’s cock. He’s slowly working his way down to the base and while he knows he can take it easily, the first time after a while is always the hardest to fit Benny’s whole impressive length (and width) into his mouth again. “Shit, Dean.”

 

Dean feels the car swerve a little, and he eases up on trying to deepthroat Benny. He doesn’t want them to crash, so he sets a calm rhythm in which he bobs his head up and down. Every now and then he lets Benny’s dick slip out between his lips to lave it in small kittenish licks, and Dean makes sure he announces those to Benny. Those licks tend to drive the other man wild, and he wouldn’t want to swerve too much when there are other cars on the road.

 

At a certain point, when Dean is trying to get his throat to relax far enough to sink down on Benny, he feels Benny wince. When he looks up he sees Benny look out of the window to a trucker, who winks at them. Dean lazily waves back and gets back to trying to fit Benny in his throat. Benny, Dean thinks, will be beet red by now. He doesn’t like exposure as much as Dean does, but it’s alright. His erection is still fully hard and that’s all Dean cares about right now. He goes back to bobbing and relaxing his throat and all too soon he hears Benny’s ‘I’m close’ noises. The moans and grunts are all softer than they normally are, but Dean knows them well. When Dean starts playing with Benny’s balls, it’s a done deal, basically.

 

Benny sighs softly and comes in hard spurts right in Dean’s mouth. Dean swallows as much as he can – he’s always liked Benny’s taste, salty but slightly sour – and sits up straight as soon as he feels up to the task. He gets out the wet wipes and uses one to wipe up some of the leftover mess on Benny’s crotch before cleaning his mouth with another clean wipe. Benny seems a little dazed but okay to drive, still, and Dean leans into Benny’s shoulder while getting Benny’s dick back in his pants and zipping him back up.

 

“That good?” Dean asks before kissing Benny on the cheek.

 

“Yeah,” Benny sighs. “Very good. Why, though?”

 

“Felt like it,” Dean shrugs. Benny shoots him a look that Dean knows all too well – the _we’ll talk about this later_ look – but he simply shrugs again and scoots back to his side of the car. “Are we going to stop for dinner soon?”

 

“You’ll have to calm down your dick first,” Benny says, with another look at Dean’s crotch.

 

“Yeah, true.” Dean chuckles. “But when it’s down, we’ll have dinner?”

 

“Sure. Do you need a _helping hand_?” Benny asks, and Dean laughs outright.

 

“No, thanks. I’ll just let it die down. When we stop for dinner though…” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and now it’s Benny’s turn to laugh.

 

“We’ll see, Dean. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
